ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
All Locked Up
All Locked Up is the 5th episode of the second season of Jake 13 and the 18th overall episode. Summary All Locked Up is an episode during the middle of season 2. An evil genius kidnaps Jake and hacks the Rognitrix, locking out 15 of his alien transformations. He then locks Jake in a small room with a tiny tunnel at the end that a cat passes through. Jake scans Unnamed Alien and escapes, leading to the arrest of the scientist. Plot It was a dark and stormy day. Luckily, Jake's school was mostly indoors. He was in his sixth class for the day, maths. His teacher stood out the front of the class and began writing on the board, telling the class what he was writing, but not explaining what it was. 'So that is how you get "x = 6" from "8-5x = 22"' the teacher said. All the students looked at him as though he was speaking in another language. Jake leant backwards on his chair and whispered to one of the girls behind him, 'I bet he got his teaching degree online. There is no way he could have earned it. He is a teacher, he should teach us, not just tell us about stuff, he isn't a teller. He is just talking about it, not explaining it. Then when no one goes to him with questions he doesn't explain how to get the answers because he assumes we all are genius' ' The girl laughed. 'That is so true. Have you noticed that when he talks he looks like a bird?' the girl commented. 'And Jimmy Neutron!' Jake added. They both started laughing. Then their teacher coughed at them. Jake straightened up on his chair. 'Hey, sir' he said, calmly. His hand was over the Rognitrix the whole time, on the Deep Crusher icon. He was ready to pound the teacher to pulp. 'What are you two talking about?' he asked. 'Just stuff' Jake said, cooly. 'Oh really? So what would say if I kept you both back after school and made you write lines of algebra on the board?' 'Calm down, bro--' Jake began saying. 'Do NOT call me bro!' the teacher shouted, spitting all over Jake. 'I am not your "bro", I am your teacher!' 'More like our "teller"' the girl laughed. 'What's that, Claire?' the teacher asked. Jake suddenly burst out laughing. 'That's it! Jake and Claire, I am keeping you back after class!' the teacher shouted. 'And I am calling your parents while you two are with me and I am making you write hundreds of lines of algebra!' the teacher shouted. Jake acted cooly about it, although Claire was slightly freaked out. 'Sure, maybe we should sit out the front of the class for you to keep an eye on us' Jake suggested. 'Good idea' the teacher said, lifting their books and dropping them onto two desks beside the door. 'Watch it for our uPads, if you break them you'll be in big trouble' Jake challenged. The teacher was just about ready to let smoke shoot out of his ears. The teacher returned to the board and began writing more things down. Jake pretended to take notes but was actually writing a personal note to Claire. He passed it to her. She read it in her mind: "The second that the bell rings you and I can jump out the door and run out of class, out of school. That's why I told him to seat us over her, there's no way I am spending my afternoon at school when I could be at home, chilling. So when that bell rings we can run, I'll get my big brother Robbie and we can go." Claire smiled at Jake, she liked the plan. They worked as hard as they could with their limited knowledge. Jake looked at the Rognitrix and saw the time. 2:59.6, .7. He quickly piled all his books together and chucked them into his bag. 'Ready?' he said, whispering to Claire. The bell rang. Jake slung the bag over his back, lifted himself over the desk with one arm and flew out the door. He grabbed Claire's hands and lifted her out, then the two bolted. 'JAKE! CLAIRE! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DON'T COME BACK NOW I AM HAVING A MEETING WITH THE PRINCIPLE! YOU TWO WILL BE EXPELLED!' the teacher shouted. The two continued bolting. They found Robbie at the spot where he usually waited for Jake. Before they reached him Jake began calling out: 'Get to the car! Start up the car!' Robbie wasn't sure what it could be, maybe an alien, but he bolted for the car and started the ignition. Jake flipped through a window and opened the door for Claire to get in. 'What's going on?' Robbie shouted as he sped out of the school. 'Mr. Manyuki, he is going berzerc on us because he is a hopeless teacher, so we ditched the class room' Jake explained. Robbie put the break pedal all the way to the floor. Claire flung forward but was saved by her seatbelt, unlike Jake he flung out of his seat and flew towards the windscreen. Theme Song! He quickly hit down on the Rognitrix. 'Hopefull!' he shouted. Jake splatted onto the windscreen and regrouped himself into a puddle on the dashboard. His head formed out from the puddle. 'Gee, thanks a lot!' he shouted. Jake began sliding over the dashboard, onto the passenger seat to beside Claire. He reshaped and put the buckle on. Then he turned to look at Claire. Her mouth was bigger than a ball, that's how wide it had opened. 'I guess we have some explaining to do' Jake said as Robbie began driving again. Claire's mouth finally closed and she nodded. 'Uh-huh' she said. 'Well it all started on the final day of summer vacation' Jake began explaining. They had just gotten to Claire's street when Jake had finished explaining, he was back in his human form. Robbie parked at the bottom of the street and Jake offered to walk Claire all the way up to the top. They both got up and began walking. When they were about half way to her house, it began bucketing down. The two began racing up the street. At a house, a man was watching through his window. He watched the two running up the street, hand in hand, but what he mainly noticed was what was on Jake's hand. The Rognitrix. 'It can't be!' he shouted. The man ran over and grabbed some pictures. The Rognitrix symbol was on every single photo, even if some were fake. 'It's him' the man said, evilly. When they got to Claire's house, the two stopped, still standing in the rain. They turned to face each other. Claire looked into Jake's eyes as he looked into hers, then the two began leaning closer to kiss. The two were kissing in the rain, which some might call the "perfect kiss", although others might think it was just spreading germs in the rain. They stopped and looked at each other, content with what was to come - a relationship. 'I really like you' Claire said, flicking her beautiful hair away. 'I really like you too' Jake said. He was expecting for Claire to say something else, or smile, but her facial expression changed to extremely frightened. Jake was confused, but soon realised what all the fuss was. The man that had been watching them had thrown a bag over Jake and was carrying him back to his house. Claire bolted down the street. 'ROBBIE! ROBBIE!' she was squealing as she ran. He opened the door and jumped out of the car. 'What?' he asked, worried about his brother being absent. 'A guy, he just took Jake!' Claire shouted. Without another word, Robbie threw Claire into the car and began driving up the street. 'That's the house!' Claire shouted. Robbie stopped the car and began searching for a weapon. Nothing. 'DAMNIT! Listen, we have to go back to my house to get a few weapons, Jake should be able to defend himself for long enough. Are you okay with that?' Robbie asked. Claire nodded and they sped off down the street. As Jake was being carried through the house, he struggled inside the bag. No matter what, the man wouldn't drop it. He was hitting the Rognitrix but it was still timed out. Then he heard a meowing. The man suddenly dropped Jake's bag and ran over to the source of the noise and started stroking it softly. 'Good kitty' he said, lovingly. Jake scrambled out of the bag. 'This guy has a screw loose' he commented. The man looked over at him, then let go of his cat. 'I am Dr. James Neuclei!' the man stated. 'I want your device, I want to take it for myself!' James demanded. 'Well that is too bad, because I can't get it off. And even if I could I would never give it to you!' Jake challenged. The man looked at him with narrow eyes. Then there was a beeping. 'Rognitrix activated' it announced. Jake lifted his left wrist, popped up the face plate and smashed down on the first icon. No alien was a bad alien. 'Riff Raff!' Riff Raff bolted at James and swung a fist at him. James fell backwards, clutching his stomach. Riff Raff jumped into the air and landed on his hoverboard, then he began flying towards the door. Suddenly a robot jumped out and whacked Riff Raff away. Riff Raff flew through the air, falling off his hoverboard and landed on the floor. James ran over and lifted him up. Riff Raff kicked his legs, making him run up James' body and kicking him in the head. James dropped Riff Raff, allowing for him to make a dash for it. He ran between the robot's legs and ran towards the door. The minute he stepped over it an electric field shot out, pushing Riff Raff back into the house and giving him a nasty shock, too. 'Oh man' Riff Raff said, rubbing his head. He was stuck on his back, paralysed by pain. While he was on his back he had a good look around the house. He noticed that the was a tube that ran along the walls and roof and floor. 'What the heck are those?' he asked himself while he was stuck there. Then he saw the answer. A cat began walking through the tube. It walked up to the roof, then walked over them all. Then finally, Riff Raff got feeling back. He lifted himself and jumped up, landing on his hoverboard. He flew around and knocked the robot down. He still had some electrical energy stuck on him and when he hit the metal robot, a huge conductor of electricity, it shocked him. Riff Raff fell to the floor as fast as the robot. James quickly ran over and chucked Riff Raff into a bag. Jake awoke, back in his human form. He tried to lift his head up but smashed it on the roof. When he looked around he found himself in a clear box. There was no way out, except for some small holes for him to breath through, but not even Hyper Pack could squeeze through them. 'I'm gonna have to smash my way out!' Jake demanded. He looked at the Rognitrix and saw some weird device over it. The device resembled that thing that is put in the middle of a pizza to stop the cheese going over the top of the box. Jake pressed down on the button and the faceplate popped out. It hit the top of the device and the icons on the Rognitrix shot out into a hologram. But there was something different. Nothing was there. Just a blank hologram. Jake began to panic. he started crawling through the small space and then hit his head. He turned and realised that he was in one of the tubes that Dr. James' cats could crawl through. 'What good is a cat going to do me?' Jake asked. 'Keep me company while I die? Let me kill it and eat it raw? Drink it's pee or blood as a replacement for water until someone finds me and saves me?' He was kidding about the eating it and drinking it's blood, but it could keep him company. Jake waited for what seemed like hours and hours before he saw the first cat coming. He had actually been asleep during the time. Jake sneezed himself awake, bashing his head on the roof of the little box. That was how he knew a cat had to be around, he got hay fever a lot. Jake looked through the tubes for a few seconds before finally finding a yellowish/orange cat. The second it reached Jake he pulled it close to him. The cat started purring. 'Maybe he will notice that the cat is missing and he will set me free for the cat' Jake said. The cat rubbed along Jake's upper torso, then along his left arm to his finger tips. Suddenly the Rognitrix faceplate shot out. Through the device placed on it, it shot out a weird yellow hologram. 'New DNA detected. Feline specimen' the Rognitrix reported. Finally, a hologram appeared. It was a cat. 'I can scan DNA?' Jake said, feeling pathetic. But then he realised how much hope he had. Now he didn't have to be stuck alone forever with a cat, he could become the cat and escape. Jake pressed down on the yellow hologram and transformed. 'Meow' he meowed. Jake ran past the other cat and bolted through the tubes. Jake got into the house and jumped out of the tubes at the second that he found an opening. He stood on his hind legs and began searching through the house for some sort of key to allow him to escape. Jake walked into a weird room with lots of scientific machines. Then there was Dr. James standing at a bench. Jake tried to say "uh oh" but ended up hissing loudly. James looked up and saw the Rognitrix on Jake's chest. 'YOU!' he shouted. James charged at Jake but Jake stretched out his claws and scratched James across the face. James screamed in pain and clutched his face. Jake quickly ran out of the room on all fours and found an opening in the tunnels. He ran through them and ran out to the front of the house, then onto the yard as he exited the tubes. He found Robbie and Claire standing there with police. 'JAKE!' Robbie and Claire shouted when they saw the cat with the Rognitrix on it's chest. Jake ran over and cuddled up to them. Suddenly James burst out of his door holding a knife. 'Go, hide inside' Robbie said. Jake ran into the house, running past James just as the Rognitrix began glowing red. The police ran over and handcuffed James. Jake ran through the tubes and hid himself in the box, just as the Rognitrix timed out. The police found him and pulled apart the box, pulling Jake to safety. They wrapped him in blankets and gave him some medicine. 'Don't worry, we will stop Dr. James' one of the officers assured Jake. They took him to Robbie and Claire. Robbie put them both into the car and drove home. At Jake and Robbie's home, they were watching TV. Jake walked out from the bathroom and sat beside Claire. He smiled and looked at the Rognitrix, then at her. 'So, do you like Rollercoasters?' Jake asked. 'Do I?' she questioned. 'Well prepare for the ride of your life!' Jake said. He activated the Rognitrix and scrolled through to the VLOCT hologram. 'Hop on' he said. Claire jumped on and then VLOCT ran off with her screaming. Characters *Jake DeBrino *Robbie DeBrino *Claire Villains *Dr. James Neuclei Aliens Used *Hopefull *Riff Raff *Unnamed Alien (Debut) *VLOCT Category:ET Category:Episodes